


Back Alley Bathroom

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Peeing in Public, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS FIC INVOLVES OMORASHI! THIS MEANS PEE DESPERATION AND THERE IS ALSO PEEING IN THIS FIC! DO NOT READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU!Maia didn't get a chance to use the bathroom before her shift.





	Back Alley Bathroom

“Here’s your drinks,“ she said, giving the two men a wide smile as she handed over the glasses. 

“Thanks doll,“ one of them said back and she rolled her eyes, turning back to start cleaning some mugs. 

Maia was four hours in on a shift at the bar, and honestly had to pee for the past two. After a long day of classes, she had had barely any time to change her clothes let alone use the bathroom before she started her shift. Plus she hadn’t really had to go before she started, so what harm could it do?

Apparently, a lot. After a couple hours she started to feel a little pressure but there was nothing she could do then, they were busy and it wasn’t so bad. So she could wait. Right?

Two more hours went by and that’s where she found herself now, still behind the bar and still having to pee. It was a Friday night and they were always gaining consumers, she wasn’t getting a moment to think let alone go relieve herself. “It’s fine,” she thought to herself. “Soon things will die down and I’ll get a chance to sneak off to the bathroom.” At least, that’s what she hoped. 

She kept having to pour drinks, kept having to watch liquid steadily stream from the bottle or the tap into the glass. And it was killing her. It didn’t help that every now and again she’d take a shot just to get the edge off, the alcohol quickly going to her bladder and making it heavier than it had been. Pressing her legs together slightly, she just tried to focus on getting through the night. 

But it was getting harder and harder. 

Being at a bar meant plenty of drunk people. Drunk people meant people full of liquid and lowered inhibitions, so every now and again she’d hear someone complain about how bad they needed to take a piss. “Dude, I’ve really got to go,” she heard a dark haired man say, looking over at his friend while he drunkenly grabbed at himself through his jeans. ”Fucking beer went right through me. But I don’t want to go all the way to the bathroom.”

“Dude, just use your mug. Bartender won’t notice, she’s not even looking over here,“ the other man told him, and Maia almost wanted to go over there and slap them both for even considering it. But honestly, it made her think about how good it would feel to just push her panties to the side, hold a beer mug under her skirt, and let go. That way her boss couldn’t get mad at her for leaving the bar and she’d finally get the relieve she desperately needed. Before she could think any more, she heard the man groan lowly. Directly after that, she could hear the hiss of his piss leaving his cock, the sound of it hitting the inside of the glass mug and filling it up. Looking out of the corner of her eye she could see him holding the mug down between his legs and she knew exactly what he was doing. And she was jealous.

Then, she felt herself almost leak. 

The pee that had been sitting in her abdomin had started to push down her urethra at the sound of him getting his relief and she had to press her legs together just to keep it all inside. And she hated it. She had to go so badly she couldn’t believe it. She had never had to piss so badly in her life. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, but it was getting harder and harder. The man sighed when he finally finished, zipping up his pants triumphantly. God she had to go. 

She finally felt like she was under control and she got back to work, pouring some more drinks and moving around the bar the best she could. Until, that is, she felt a leak escape into her panties. 

It wasn’t a lot, but just enough that she could feel the material get wetter and she all but twisted her legs to keep the rest of it inside. She couldn’t pee herself, she wouldn’t hear the end of it if she did. She bounced in place just to try to keep it in, but she stopped when she noticed a couple guys staring at her breasts as she did. She stood there and felt herself leak again and again, her underwear giving up the third time and she felt a little bead of piss slide down her bare leg. 

She couldn’t take it anymore.

She thought about doing what the man did, going in the mug, but she realized it might be too obvious. Someone could see. Maia looked around before she noticed the back door to the alley, and she decided at the very least some fresh air might help. She ducked off outside and she got hit by the chilly air and she realized that just made it worse. She bounced in place for a moment before saying “fuck it”. 

Moving next to the dumpster, directly across from the door, she pushed up her skirt and exposed her now soaked panties to the outside air. With one motion she pushed them down and squatted, bracing herself against the wall. 

After a long few seconds of nothing but still air and quiet, it was broken by the pitter patter of her piss starting to finally come out. 

It was weak at first, her muscles used to trying to hold it in. But after a few moments of a weak dribble the flood gates finally opened and she pissed hard, properly, against the ground right outside the bar. It took a little bit before she finally started to feel the relief and when she did she moaned, honestly more lewdly than she had ever moaned during sex. And this might even be better than sex. She was finally pissing after hours of holding it in, finally relieving herself. 

It surprised her how long she was peeing as hard as she was, just a constant hiss and splash of it hitting the ground and adding to the puddle she was creating. After a couple minutes it finally weakened again before it finally stopped. She shook off a little and threw away the wet panties in the dumpster, heading back inside. She took one look back and was surprised at the large puddle she left, but she felt too good to feel ashamed. 

Hell, she kind of wanted to try it again sometime. Peeing in public like that.


End file.
